


The Girl Named Spring

by summerxblessings



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Historical AU, Not A Happy Ending, Not for the light-hearted, Red String of Fate, Romance, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerxblessings/pseuds/summerxblessings
Summary: {AU} She was the lush and unwavering flower that bloomed even in tragedy. She was Spring.But she was also the storm that overtook his life and destroyed everything he believed in. She was destruction.What he didn't understand was that he knew that if he could do it all over, he would let her ruin him all over again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on Wattpad and AFF under the same title and username.

Sungjong watched grimly from the window that faced the side of the mansion as new slaves that his father bought from the marketplace were marched into the little shack that was designated as their living quarters. They looked like pigs going into the slaughterhouse. They weren't going to be slaughtered when they entered the little shack, but they might as well have been--to put them out of their misery that is.

Sungjong didn't like the idea of slaves; he never did but slaves have existed from the beginning of time, according to the historical books he's read anyway. Who knows, maybe history had been rewritten and all of the citizens that knew of the truth were threatened so that they kept silent. He wouldn't put it past the current king, who's ruled with an iron fist for the last sixty years.

He was going to be succeeded by his equally-wicked son, so Sungjong was sure that there was no hope for slavery to ever be abolished. However, that was something out of Sungjong's hands and he tried his best not to worry himself over the details of such. It would do him no good but just cause more emotional distress than needed; he didn't like concerning himself with pointing out unfairness in society. He knew that life was very unfair and people were often dealt cards that they may not have deserved.

He looked over to his best friend, who had happened to be visiting at the moment. The other man was tall and slightly built, his dark hair generously rich with texture and volume. His bangs covered his brown, soulful eyes partially, leaving him with a whimsical and almost innocent look.

Myungsoo watched silently from the window beside the one he was looking out of, a rather troubled expression on his face. To anyone else, it would've looked blank and withdrawn. However, because the two had known each other from the time they were kids just a few summers old and Myungsoo had entrusted him with his deepest, darkest secret, Sungjong and Myungsoo shared a connection that no one could really understand.

There were whispers in town about the two of them and their relationship, but none of it had really affected either of them.

Myungsoo couldn't care less and well--Sungjong was engaged anyway (albeit to someone he didn't love and didn't really know all too well).

"What's wrong?" Sungjong asked, breaking Myungsoo out of his trance-like stare at something, perhaps one of the slaves. His eyes darted over to Sungjong, then back out the window, watching the last of the slaves enter the hut that was for them.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Myungsoo muttered, then stepped away from the window, plopping onto the armchair that sat right by the wall parallel to the window. It was originally where he was sitting before Sungjong heard the commotion outside and walked over to the window to look out. Some slaves never came willingly, though it wasn't exactly surprising, and they were often very vocal about it.

Until their defiance was beaten out of them, that is.

"I'd say your father should take them all back to the slave market."

"Myungsoo!" Sungjong scolded almost immediately, "you know what happens if slaves are returned!" He too, returned to the armchair he was sitting in before they heard the herd of slaves being ushered into the shack. He did not want to worry himself with the slaves, but he could not help but feel pity for them.

Slaves that were returned to the slave market were immediately killed. Slaves that were returned were deemed unworthy of even being slaves. Sungjong didn't feel comfortable with his parents insisting on utilizing slaves, let alone being responsible for the 'new batch's' deaths.

Myungsoo ignored Sungjong's outburst, deciding to play with his fingers. Sungjong gave a little huff of anger, knowing all too well that Myungsoo was probably going to pretend he didn't hear (which was what he was really good at doing when the two of them didn't agree on something). However, what surprised him was when Myungsoo looked up with a dark look in his eyes, his irises a light grey.

It was a hint of his bloodline--one that any other person would have shunned him for and reported him for, but Sungjong was different.

Myungsoo was angry, sad, and confused. Immediately, Sungjong felt apologetic for snapping at his friend, but he also wasn't going to relent on what he had said--it was human lives for God's sake!

"I do not care what happens to them. I care only about what happens to you because of this," he seethed, his teeth biting down hard on his bottom lip. He bit so hard that Sungjong was sure that he was going to draw blood.

Another thing about his friend was that Myungsoo often spoke in riddles. It was in his nature.

Sungjong was taken aback because Myungsoo was never this hostile and this was the first time he'd seen him so aggravated. However, he was kind of touched that his friend seemed very concerned about him. Myungsoo never really talked much about what he felt or thought. Sungjong opened his mouth to ask what was going on but was stopped when his friend raised a hand as if he were silencing him. Then Myungsoo gestured out the window, towards the little shack in a non-committal, angered manner, glaring out the window like the reason for all of his problems in life was somewhere out there.

"Death has arrived at your doorstep. It will consume this place alive." He did not provide anymore details. Sungjong was sure it was because he was not allowed to. After all, meddling with human affairs was frowned upon by Fate. Or so Myungsoo told him anyway.

Then, without a look backwards, the grim reaper stood up from his chair and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sungjong could only stare after his friend, wondering what exactly was going to happen that made his friend agitated.

He bit his lips, standing up to look out of the window again.

Only time would tell.


	2. I

  
**WARNING: Content may make you uncomfortable because there is, to some extent, some mentions of abuse. Please do not read if you will possibly be triggered.**

\--

Sungjong did not know when it began but he began to hate her.

He hated the way she curled her hair behind her ear, the way her eyes shone with nothing but anger and contempt, and the way she silently stood there as she was yelled at by anyone of higher status than her, with a look in her eyes that promised revenge someday. Her eyes always chilled him to the bone, because it held so much darkness and malicious intent. He hated how horrible it made him feel because yes, he knew that what was going on and how the slaves were treated was horrible, but he did nothing about it. Perhaps he was worse than those who didn't acknowledge the fact that slavery should be abolished.

But most of all--he hated the way how he recognized all of these things and made note of it.

She'd been like any other slave that his parents brought home from the market place, albeit more attractive than the rest, if he wanted to be honest. She had caught his eyes at first because while she wasn't someone who would have stood out compared to all of the other ladies that he knew, he was sure that if her circumstances were different, she would be an attractive lady.

That was, if she were given a fancy dress tailored exactly for her and the right colors for the cloth the dress was made of to match her complexion. She wouldn't turn heads but she would be a sight to see while strolling down the market place. He figured light green mixed with ivory coloured fabric clothes would compliment her earth-brown eyes, lightly sun-kissed skin and raven-coloured hair that fell down in free, almost unruly waves towards her waist. It was never knotted or greasy, and he often wondered about it.

One day when he had almost bumped into her on his way into the mansion (she was not even supposed to be exiting from the main doors, not even servants were allowed to--there was a door for slaves and servants respectively), he supposed a light, jade green colored dress would suit her too. It was a regal color that not many could pull off, as much as it were rare. Not many wore green because nobody really looked nice in such colours. He had suspicions that she would be able to pull off such an interesting and pretty color; the way she walked (sans the usual hunched over look that slaves often carried) suggested that she believed that she was worthy of something and if she had been given a different fate, she would have always walked with her head held high.

However, she was not fortunate to be born with a silver spoon in her mouth and he did not dwell on the fact that she was attractive for very long. He did not love his fiance and they got along but it did not feel right to concern himself with another woman with his engagement.

As well--while he did not believe that owning slaves were ethical, he did not want to meddle with his parents' affairs--particularly his father, who insisted on slaves. He did not have any talents nor skills and since he was the only child, he was sure to inherit the land they owned once his parents decided that it was time for him to take over. That was, of course, unless he made them angry. He did not want to test his luck and vowed that he would change the way the mansion was run the second his father stepped down and let him control what went on around the mansion. Nothing was going to stand in his way of inheriting the lands - - even his views and beliefs. He would rather live as a coward for a short moment in his life for long-term gains when he took over.

He saw her around often, and that was what gave him the opportunity to notice the tiny details. But maybe it was because he had noticed her regardless and each time he saw her, he noted everything he could about her.

It was also highly unusual that she had even lasted as long as she did.

Most slaves did not last very long at his house because they were treated like cattle that was raised for slaughter. They were not strong enough physically and emotionally to last very long because of the harsh treatment. However, he thought little about her unless he saw her, despite the oddities concerning her, other than wonder just how tough she was for hanging on for so long. She definitely was living for something; it would be the only reason why she endured and lived.

Most slaves did not have much to live for because they no longer had families the second they were sold. Without anything to live for, one would be an empty shell, given such a morbid way of being treated. He wondered what she lived for.

He did not know what he lived for. He passed every day like it was a chore of sorts, necessary but annoying. He did not have anything that he really liked with all of his heart, other than his best friend Myungsoo.

The slave girl was nothing more than a mere passing thought... until two summers later when his mother passed.

\--

Lee Sungjong was not someone who usually denied something was true. So while he couldn't say that he would miss his mother, he was sad when she passed on. He had never really gotten along with his mother (and for that matter, his father too). He only remembered his nanny in his childhood that raised him; his first memory ever was of his nanny and not of his parents. He supposed that with parents that owned such a fertile piece of land that reaped good yield of crops every autumn, it was expected that they'd be busy managing the slaves and had no time to raise a child or give him attention.

While everyone at his school during his childhood talked about the latest trip their family had gone on after the longer breaks during the year, Sungjong did not have much to say and opted to just quietly eat his lunch which was packed and made by one of the servants (slaves were not trusted to handle food). It was always cold.

He never complained because he did not want anyone to get into trouble at his expense, but he felt sad and lonely. That was how Myungsoo and Sungjong became friends anyway--Myungsoo had reached over one day, from where he sat and took a bite out of his lunch without asking. Myungsoo almost choked on how cold the food was, and had then proceeded to tell him that lunch was meant to be warm. Needless to say, Sungjong no longer needed to bring lunch to school anymore because Myungsoo insisted to have him covered. That was when they were six summers old.

Sungjong, although he knew that him and his parents did not have the best relationship, he wondered if his parents did not get along either, though that thought crossed his mind much, much later. He never saw them around as a child so he assumed that they were always together. It was evident, however, that it probably was not the case.

After all, at her funeral, his father was nowhere in sight. Maybe his father was in denial, was what Sungjong had first thought, but slowly, the figments of what he knew of his parents and how they acted around each other began to come together and he formed a conclusion.

"Where is Mr. Lee?" one of the older ladies that lived way down his street whispered not-too-discretely to the person standing beside her. Sungjong heard her but he could not find it in himself to turn around to glare at her for asking such an insensitive question during the funeral. He was busy, gazing at his mother who laid in the casket, for one last time with a soft look in his eyes, imprinting her features into his mind. She appeared to be sleeping. But he knew that she was long gone. Pneumonia had claimed her.

This was the first time in a while that he had actually had the time to look at her properly; she was never around. He placed a gentle kiss onto his mother's forehead, caressing her cold, stony hands that laid across her chest, fingers loosely clapsed together. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was not particularly feeling blue, but he was a little sad.

The person beside the lady shushed her, "It's not good to gossip around the dead. Especially when you are talking about the person who passed on." The lady who asked the question shut up, probably not wanting to anger the dead. No one wanted to; everyone was rather superstitious.

His mother was buried that evening, without her husband to attend her wake and burial.

It was the following week following her passing that he realized that there was something amiss.

It began with the fact that his father had been sitting at the dining table when he had gotten up for the day. Sungjong's father was never around in the mornings when people usually woke up; he was usually already in the fields, making sure that the slaves were not slacking off.

Sungjong, although surprised, tried his best not to show it. He still had not approached his father about his no-show at his mother's funeral. Children, he knew, were not supposed to question their parents. He was still only seventeen summers old, and it would be another three before he would be deemed adult.

The breakfast was relatively normal, although a bit too quiet and awkward. That was, until someone else showed up at the table.

She was not dressed in anything flashy, but she definitely was not dressed in the usual brown and patchy clothing that he was used to seeing slaves in. Her attire looked like one would see on a girl who was part of a family that worked for another family to make a living. She was dressed in a plain, black and white dress, her skirts reaching her ankles and hugged her comfortably in the right places to accentuate the fact that she was very much a young woman.

It was the slave that had long caught his eye to some extent.

She looked demure, coy, and perhaps even submissive, though he was sure that it was an act to please his father. He did not miss the way her eyes glinted in the morning light so subtly, almost as if she were planning something malicious. But perhaps he was imagining it. It must all be a weird dream of sorts he was having--this could not be real.

But alas, it was not a dream.

His father gestured at her to sit with them. It was then that Sungjong realized a third set of cutlery had been placed on the table, although a bit further from him and his father than they usually were. He had thought his father had done so as if he were remembering his mother. He was not so sure anymore.

"This is Spring," his father told him calmly, as if nothing were out of place. A maid came, placing a dish in front of the slave, whom Sungjong now knew was named Spring. He did not miss the way the maid wrinkled her nose in distaste at the slave--was she even a slave anymore? Spring must have seen the look of disdain in the maid's eyes because she gave her a smirk. She had probably only wanted the maid to see it but Sungjong had seen it nevertheless.

Sungjong was not even sure how to react. He was too busy trying to absorb what was going on. His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"What is going on?" Sungjong finally heard himself ask, dropping his fork and knife onto his plate with a clatter, losing his appetite. He was not happy with the turn of events. His mother... was she being replaced?

"What about mother?" he blurted out, clenching his fist beneath the table. Out of sight of his father, so that he did not displease him too much. He did not have a close relationship with her but the situation did not sit well with him. She must be turning in her grave now.

His father gave a dry, barking laugh. It irritated Sungjong's ears. A dark look passed onto his father's face. It promised anger and hostility. He shuddered inwardly.

"You shall no longer mention that cheating wench."

Sungjong did not say anything to that, feeling increasingly sick to have the suspicions that were brewing in his mind over the past week about his parents' inability to get along confirmed, and opted to change the topic, "I would like to go now and be excused. I don't feel too well."

His father just waved him off, not looking every bit offended, turning his attention to the girl seated nearby at the table. "Go ahead. My slave will keep me company." So she was still a slave then. That itself, was enough for Sungjong to suspect what was going on.

Sungjong stumbled onto his feet, a maid coming forward to push his chair in and another came forward to take away his barely touched plate.

"Have a good day, father," Sungjong bid, taking one glance at Spring. She was staring at him, her face devoid of emotions. She was studying him and her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, as if she were trying to figure something out. However, their brief eye contact was broken when his father called out for her, his voice warning her of something.

"My slave."

Sungjong felt nauseous. It felt so possessive... so... degrading. More so than the usual context in which the word was used--but it had always been degrading, regardless. He could only shudder.

She turned her attention away from him and gave her full attention to his father, a plastic and definitely forced smile on her face. His father must have noticed the fakeness of the smile, however, because his look darkened and she winced, looking down on her lap. She looked back up again, a more convincing, happy look on her face. It still did not reach her eyes.

Sungjong had enough, however. He spun on his heels and left the dining hall, ready to find his best friend to talk about what the hell was going on.

He fled like his life depended on it.

\--

He arrived at the grim reaper's mansion without a second to waste, panting and out of breath. He had fled from his mansion without thinking to set out on horseback. But he did not regret it. It gave him time to think and ponder about what was going on.

Without even asking him if he had an appointment with Myungsoo, the doorman swung the iron gates wide open. Sungjong knew that Myungsoo always had a way of knowing that he was going ot be stopping by, even though he never sent a message beforehand. He figured it had something to do with his abilities as a non-human entity.

Sungjong gave a quick nod of thanks to the middle-aged man with slight greying hairs who had pulled the gate open for him. It was the usual man, who had recognized him, based on the look of familiarity in his eyes. Sungjong was not sure of his name. The man gave a small smile in return as he walked past. It had been long since that the younger man insisted that the older man did not bother with the regular pleasantries that servants often had to bestow upon the social elite--they were all humans in the end and Sungjong did not believe that he was particularly above anyone. Sungjong followed the path outlined by the cobble stones towards the stairs that led up into the mansion, the iron gates clanging shut right behind him. His pace was hurried as he walked with long strides in a brisk walk.

He climbed up the wide stairway up to the main entrance, skipping the last step. The tree leaves sitting in the courtyard right by the mansion's main staircase rustled as a cool breeze blew by, letting Sungjong feel temporary relief from the heat his body was projecting from the strenous journey to Myungsoo's house. He got ready to knock on the grand, oak-wood doors of the mansion, but the door swung open and he let his hand fall down to his side without making contact with the wood.

"Welcome, Mister Lee," the maid curtsied after opening the door. He gave a small smile as he walked into the foyer. "Where is Myungsoo?" he inquired.

The maid gave a small smile in return out of pleasantry, "He is waiting for you in his study room." Once again, Sungjong was questioning how the man knew he was going to visit, but decided that it was something that he should ask one day in the far off future... after they dealt with the problem at hand. The maid made movements to guide him to said room, by indicating she wanted him to follow her lead, but Sungjong held up a hand for her to stop. "It's alright, I can find my way there myself, as you can imagine," he chuckled a little. She gave a slightly wider smile in return and nodded her head.

"Please let Mister Kim know that if he needs anything, I will be there if he rings the bell." She gave a small, slight bow and was along her way.

Sungjong turned on his heels and walked down the hallway on the left, opposite of the direction in which the maid travelled. He made quick pace. He rounded a familiar corner and came face-to-face with the familiar, old door in which Myungsoo spent most of the time behind, if he weren't travelling for business. He had been busy dealing with affairs in the mansion and for the business ever since the passing of his parents.

Had it been anyone else or any other time, Sungjong would have knocked on the door as he had learned to, as a polite, well-bred gentleman. However, today was no such day and he could not be bothered with etiquette. He burst in through the door, sure that his hair looked a little too wind-swept to be considered well-groomed and too out of breath to appear confident and well-kept. It was okay because it was Myungsoo. He could care less and Myungsoo would not judge him for that either. He closed the door gently behind him, walking with the same break-neck pace as he had done earlier through the halls.

He unceremoniously plopped himself into the leather chair right across from Myungsoo, who had dropped the quill he was writing with on the documents before him, to stare at Sungjong. They sat there in complete silence, save for Sungjong taking gasps of air into his lungs. Finally, when he was finally relaxed enough that it didn't sound like he was on the verge of collapse, Myungsoo asked, "What would you like to know?" His deep, baritone voice rumbled lazily, like clouds rolling in on a sunny day.

"Everything and anything you can tell me about that... person." Sungjong made a little grimace. He did not elaborate, because he was sure that his friend knew who he was talking about. After all, Spring had arrived at the mansion, he figured, that one time two summers ago when Myungsoo had been very agitated and announced that Death had come knocking on the door of the Lee Estate.

He knew from experience that there was only so much that Myungsoo could tell him because of... whatever the reasons were. Sungjong may respect Myungsoo for who or what he was, but by no means was he interested in being entangled in his other-worldly affairs. Sungjong was not very religious. He attended Sunday prayers like they were a chore and he seldom reached out to anyone above for help. He did not believe in such matters anymore. How could they allow for slaves to exist, if that were a case? No one really knew about how he felt about going to church every week, but he had a suspicion that Myungsoo might know.

Myungsoo could only give a little sigh as he push his chair back and stood up. He began to pace behind his desk, his hands clasped behind his back. His fingers interlocked and twisted, showing that he was in deep thought. Finally, Myungsoo opened his mouth again to speak, his back facing him as he looked out the long window that overlooked the back fields of the mansion. Sungjong was attentive, paying close attention to his every word.

"I cannot tell you much," he admitted to his friend. The Heavens and Fate were very particular in who knew what. He only knew because he was the first of his kind in so long. "But what I can do is warn you of her."

"You have already done so," Sungjong reminded him, his tone a bit sharp from agitation. Myungsoo ignored the tone in which Sungjong was speaking to him, letting it slide. However, he did take note that Sungjong who rarely got angry, was in fact, very agitated. Fate's wheel was already spinning in the forward direction. For better or for worse, Myungsoo did not know exactly. But from what he knew ... it was not for the better. He could not tell Sungjong that, however.

"I know that," Myungsoo simply said. He paused, to gather his thoughts. "But she is going to bring more trouble than I had originally had thought." He bit his bottom lip in thought. He added after a long pause, "More than what the Heavens predicted, actually." And I can see it already.

"And why is that?" Sungjong queried.

_Because you've taken an interest in her._

Myungsoo just gave a small, distant smile after turning to look back at his dear friend, who looked very distraught. "I suppose you'll figure it out for yourself in due time."

Sungjong just sighed, slumping down in his seat.

\--

Lee Sungjong and Kim Myungsoo were born in an era where mythical creatures were a myth, something that only existed in fairy tales. Little did most of the general population know, that these creatures, did in fact, exist in abundant numbers once long ago. However, genocides led by the humans who were scared of these creatures, drove most if not all to extinction. While the humans lacked magic, they did not lack manpower. When man sets his mind to a goal, the goal will be achieved, which was seen many times in history again and again and even then, when they lived in the 1800s.

However, there is talk that some of these other-worldly creatures still existed in the year 1792, the year Spring came to live at the Lee mansion, hidden by humans who were willing to aid them.

Back before the two young masters were born, the other-worldly beings and humans coexisted in conflict and violence, due to intolerance to accept and learn of each other's rich and diverse cultures. The other-worldly beings did not get along with each other if they were not from the same ancestral lineage, and the humans did not get along with anyone who had magic. While humans and these mythical creatures were often segregated into their own little divisions in many kingdoms (though there were often kingdoms that only were populated with beings of the same race), some were able to embrace differences and practice acceptance. Interbreeding was not all too common, but it still occurred.

When the mass genocides occurred, many family lines with documented magic blood were often slaughtered too, in fear.

However, the magic blood lived on in lineages that had human and other-worldly being ancestral origins. Although diluted and not as strong as it used to be, the magic reappeared once every four centuries in a human family tree that had an other-worldly ancestor.

Myungsoo was such a case.

He had lived life as a normal child for the first six years of his life, but it became evident that he was not the same as the others around him. He began receiving prophetic dreams that seemed too surreal... and often became true some time in the distant future.

Afterwards, what he called 'dream-walks' would begin. He would vividly dream of his physical and spiritual self separating from each other at night, and his spiritual self would roam the streets at night, his mere presence calling for souls departing for the next world and lead them to the Door of No Return. He did not know why he knew what that door was called... nor did he know why things that happened to his dream was reflected on his physical body. He often woke up with dirty feet... even though he clearly remembered washing his feet thoroughly before sleeping the night before.

It wasn't until he was ten that he told his parents about his dreams. The look of shock on their faces were evident. But so was the strong emotion of love. Myungsoo had been afraid because he had somehow figured that these powers that he apparently had was something that made him different from the others. He knew that being different meant no one would like you. That was why Jaehyung had stopped going to the academy and decided to be home-schooled. Everyone at school harassed him to no end because he had one crippled leg that didn't work and he had to use a wheelchair to get around. The bullies didn't like that and made sure Jaehyung knew.

In an ideal world, young Myungsoo would have intervened. But it was not, so he just watched the boys tease the poor boy mercilessly without intervening, like a coward. Sungjong had tried to intervene but Myungsoo had stubbornly not allowed him to. He knew that if Sungjong did (they were seven summers old that time), then Fate's path would change and Jaehyung would continue on in the academy rather than be home-schooled. Myungsoo believed in small mercies and Fate. He did not want to see Jaehyung suffer at the hands of the bullies.

But he was touched by Sungjong's willingness to step in. Sungjong was not like the others. He was much kinder, although pretty soft-spoken and almost painfully timid at times. While other boys were busy mercilessly teasing the girls they liked and horsing around with each other at a young age, Sungjong just doted on everyone, treating everyone equally. Sungjong didn't stand up for himself whenever he was teased, however, for his slightly more feminine disposition. He also seldom stepped in when some of the richer students bullied the less wealthy students.

Myungsoo could live with that inability to stand up for himself and others. He knew that it was hard to act out based on what he wanted in the world and what was deemed proper without drawing attention to himself. Sungjong didn't like attention. He respected the rules and laws of society, even though he did not agree with them. Perhaps he was a hypocrite.

But that was what made Myungsoo decide that he was going to aid the human who reminded him much of himself. Myungsoo was a coward too. He wanted change (he wanted to be accepted, to be loved for what he was) but he hid in the shadows, just contemplating and wanting, but never acting. He did not want to tell anyone else about himself. He loved a girl some few summers ago but never told her, because to love her meant that he had to be vulnerable to her and he had to tell her about what he really was. He didn't think she could ever love him for what he was. She was now married happily, with two kids. Sungjong wanted change, but he only thought and never spoke or acted on them.

They were quite the same, Myungsoo could only muse on those long nights there were no souls in the immediate area to lead to the Door of No Return.

However, it did make sense.

They were, after all... related.

But Sungjong did not know, and it was a secret that Myungsoo did not believe he had to divulge the young man with.


	3. II

Their paths unfortunately crossed very often.

He saw her often after her introduction at the breakfast table some time ago. She always gave him a small smile that said a lot but said nothing at the same time. Sungjong was just glad that she never approached him, however, because he didn't like the feelings she evoked in him.

On one particular day, Sungjong was in a rush because he was late for afternoon tea with his wife-to-be. He had dangerously rounded a corner while hurriedly rearranging his collar and straightening out his outfit when he knocked into someone, nearly knocking them over. Thankfully his quick reflexes kicked in and he was able to grab the other person by the arm before they could fall, his hand roughly grabbing onto a delicate, thin frame by the arm.

He frowned when he realized that the material of the person's sleeves was silk. Silk was not a very common material to make clothing out of, simply because it was very expensive. His mother, when she was still alive, saved her silk robes for two occasions every year--her birthday and new year's. His eyes trailed up to the owner of said expensive silk robes and his eyes widened slightly to see that it was Spring.

He let go of her immediately, as if he had been burned by fire. He looked down to his hand that felt like it was burning, frowning a little. He looked up then gave her a slight nod, deciding that he did not want to speak to her.

"Thanks," she quietly said, a small smile on her face. This time around, the smile seemed a bit more genuine than what he'd seen often from her. However, he noted that her eyes were still as dull as ever, an evident characteristic that hinted that she was not able to and perhaps would never be able to fulfil the role that his mother played in the Lee Estate, if that was her end-goal.

He walked past her, their shoulders brushing, unintentional on his part. He shuddered a little from the strange feelings he garnered from their second short, physical contact but straightened up, feeling her eyes on him as he walked briskly to the main entrance. He did not have time to sort out the nonsensical feelings that ran through him and did not want to explore it.

He was running late.

It would not do to have her waiting.

With renewed vigour, Sungjong picked up his pace to see a servant standing at the entrance of the Estate's front yard with his favourite steed, reigns in hand. He mounted his horse on autopilot, not thinking much as he nudged the horse by the sides to begin trotting, which eventually broke out into a run. The scenery rolled by him, the lush greens and vibrant hues going unnoticed. He frowned, deep in his thoughts about Spring and all he could think about was the small smile she gave to him.

\--

"Mother wants a summer wedding," Mina said as she sipped the last of her Earl Grey. He just gave a slight nod, feeling bored already.

He had arrived a few minutes prior and she was already in the back garden of her mansion, waiting for him. A parasol was open and held by a maid by her side as she had sat there waiting. A peculiar, unpleasant look was on her face as she waited for him--he was well-acquainted with that look. He was always late to meetings with her.

He couldn't help it.

There was nothing but dread whenever he had to see her. She was a decent person to some extent and she was very civil, but he could not envision a life with her. She was very boring and she appeared to be rather fake with her pleasantries most if not all of the time. Neither were interested in the same things as the other. However, he was sure, to some extent, that she liked him a little more than she let on--which was why he dread the meetings so much. He did not like it when the other person had expectations.

He watched as she was poured another cup of tea, and just like he had known her to, she asked for a dash of milk and two sugar cubes. She daintily stirred the contents of her cup with a small tea spoon after all was served the way she liked it, while swirling her cup gently with a flick with her left wrist.

"What do you think?" she asked, realizing that she was not going to get a verbal response from him unless she asked him things directly. He gave her a rather forced smile that made him wince internally and made her feel irritated (because he looked so pained and she was sure that the maid would notice and perhaps gossip), "I don't quite mind. I think the problem with summer weddings is that the church gets quite stuffy if we have too many guests."

Knowing Mina's mother, or rather, his mother-in-law-to-be there was definitely going to be way too many people. He didn't like the extravagant lifestyle that she insisted on living and hated it particularly because Mina also picked up habits from her. Mina wasn't quite as annoying to Sungjong in that respect, but she did have tendencies that made Sungjong think that, had he not been engaged with her already, he would not dream of ever sharing a life with her.

It was quite true that the apple never fell far from the tree.

Mina gave a small giggle and she took a small sip from her tea cup, which, now that he studied it a bit more closely, looked to be imported from China based on the oriental design with phoenixes and dragons and the royal blue print that artisans here could not quite perfect and copy the color of.

"You know my mother," she said rolling her eyes a little, which was a bit unbefitting of a lady, but Sungjong didn't mind. It was times like these when she didn't act the part of a proper lady that he wondered why he didn't just try. Of the two of them, she had been constantly making the effort to form a bond by setting up appointments with him while he on the other hand, did not care much. His parents did not marry for love and they tolerated each other. He was sure the same would happen to him. But now that he thought of it, he was sure that if he just tried, it wouldn't hurt... and Mina was definitely more than willing to try and make it work.

"Yea," he gave a reluctant smile in return. The two of them drank tea in silence.

"What have you been doing recently?" he finally asked pleasantly, deciding that he was going to attempt to make conversation since she had been trying for so long to no avail. They'd known that they were engaged 3 years ago, been formally introduced to each other 3 months ago, 2 months of which he had tried to avoid her at all costs.

They went to the same private school prior to his departure from town to attend a university in the closest city nearby. She had stopped attending school when she graduated. They never hung out with the same people and she was too attention-seeking then to catch his interest. Sungjong wanted a simple and quiet life. He wanted someone who shared the same values.

"Well, my mother brought me to the artisan market recently." He frowned a little. She was always talking about her shopping excursions. He looked down to his tea, stirring it with the teaspoon then picked up the cup as he set the teaspoon down onto the saucer. Noticing that he was disinterested again, she pursed her lips but continued anyway.

"I found some pretty nice jewelry and my mother brought me a few new silk robes."

He was reminded of Spring, thinking of the light blue garment she was wearing today in the morning before he left the Lee Estate. He scowled a little to himself, something that Mina noted and thought was directed at her.

"What have you been doing?" she politely asked in return.

"I've been exploring the woods on the outskirts of town," Sungjong brightened up, sitting a bit straighter on his chair. Then he reluctantly added, as if it were an afterthought, "I've also been helping my father with paperwork for the Estate."

"That sounds quite dangerous," she gasped slightly. He almost wanted to roll his eyes but decided not to, because it wasn't proper to shame a lady when she had a helping hand on the side that could maliciously spread rumors around town. However, he couldn't help but feel displeased once more. She was always the theatrical one. "You should stop exploring... who knows what you would run to eventually. I wouldn't have it!"

Mina shifted to sit a little closer to him. Sungjong wanted to squirm away because he was sure that he would not like what would be coming out of his "Is your father planning to give up his hold on his plantations soon and hand it over to you?"

He just gave a small grimace, thinking of his last row with his father the other day about his expenditures. "I don't know at this point but I don't think there's anyone else to leave the Estate to..."

She seemed slightly dissatisfied with the answer, her eyebrows furrowing. Sungjong wondered if that would be a reason for her to withdraw from the engagement. Although he suddenly had the resolution to try after a month of fake pleasantries, he also would not mind at all if she decided to call off the engagement... he really didn't think he could force himself to be interested in her. It wasn't good to give up fast but all of a sudden he was exhausted--he'll try again some other day.

"Did you know that the Summer Ball is coming soon?" Mina changed the topic, though he could see she was still thinking about the fact that he wasn't sure if he was going to receive the plantations anymore.

"Oh really?"

It was a ball that was held every year midway through summer in the town's dance hall. Everyone attended and dressed up prettily for the occasion. It was a way for people to show off their wealth and for those of working class to perhaps meet someone of their dreams. Sungjong envied them in that respect, but he knew that he would not find anyone this year. Not by long-shot.

He had never been in love in his nineteen summers of existence, nor had he ever fancied anyone. Sungjong supposed that it was part of his nature--he was not very attached to anyone other than Myungsoo.

"Yes," she beamed back at him, looking like she had filed away that piece of information (about possibly not inheriting the plantation) for safe-keeping and to be retrieved at a later time. Mina gave him an expectant look and Sungjong felt himself being annoyed yet again. She brought it up because she wanted him to ask her to the ball. This year was the first year she was going to be in town since they've gotten engaged, for the Summer Ball.

"I shall ask you formally then, soon, with the proper attire and setting," he conceded, trying to keep his voice light and airy. He was sure that it worked, because she squealed in delight and her maid giggled at her mistress' delight. Sungjong could only give a small smile in return, too tired to bother forcing himself to paste on a bigger one.

"I would love that!" she happily exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Had it been on some other girl with different ambitions and values, he would have found it cute. But knowing her and her personality... he just opted not to say anything.

He grabbed another sugar cube to throw into his cup. The tea was already too cold for his liking and he needed something to do with his hands. He threw the cube in, watching it dissolve slowly. He grabbed the teaspoon, swirling the contents of the expensive cup in a slow, steady rhythm.

"The weather is nice," she offered, trying to make conversation again.

He nodded his head in agreement, not bothering to even open his mouth.

Another dull lull in conversation occurred and Sungjong just wished that the ground would swallow him whole. He was so bored.

She broke the silence.

"Shall we make another appointment soon?" she asked. He looked up to see that she was looking exhausted even though she was trying to not look like the part. He felt a little apologetic that he was making this so difficult for her. He just couldn't even bother to feign interest anymore.

"I suppose," Sungjong agreed, mindlessly taking a bite from a biscuit that had been placed out on the delicate chinaware in front of them.

He supposed that was his dismissal. He stood up and pushed his chair in at the table. He gave a slight bow to the two; lady and maid.

"I shall contact you soon."

_If I remember._

Then he was off, back to the Lee Estate, to deal with some papers his father wanted him to look at. He pulled out his pocket watch out of his pockets, hoping that he had enough time tonight after finishing with the paperwork, to meet Myungsoo.

\--

Myungsoo was gone on a business trip that he had not informed Sungjong about, much to his dismay, until he received a letter a few nights after. It was signed by Myungsoo himself, messily, with a short message that said that he would not be in town for the next little while. It had cited a business trip as the reason for being away, but Sungjong was not sure if it were true or not.

Sungjong wondered if it had something to do with the Heavens or Fate, because Myungsoo disappeared for extended amounts of time once in a while for festivities and whatnot. However, he could not concern himself with what exactly his best friend was doing, because he had a big problem.

Spring.

She seemed to appear everywhere he went, more so than usual. Sungjong could say that it was because she was given more freedom than the other slaves now. She didn't appear to need to do the hard labour she had previously been doing, but he did believe that her new, elevated status as his father's personal slave meant that she shared the bed with him.

"Disgusting," one of the maids had sneered. Sungjong had been walking by and just heard by chance. He hid behind the doorframe to the living room, intrigued and wanted to hear more. The hired hands were often very privy to knowledge, because there were so many of them and they had more of an idea of what really was going on, he figured, after he heard information about his parents after his mother's death.

"What are you talking about?" another maid asked. The sound of shuffling was heard from behind the doorway which he hid. The first maid seemed to have made a gesture.

"Oh, you mean that slave that's been hanging around Mr. Lee?" the second one asked, her tone a little sweeter and lighter than the first maid.

"Yea," the deeper-voiced maid said. "I don't understand how she could even let him touch her after how he's treated all of them? I'd rather die than be touched by my tormenter. But then again, she's a slave. She has no dignity." As an afterthought, she added, "Maybe she's been brainwashed or something. Damaged her brain beyond repair."

There was a slight pause in the conversation.

"Well, you do have to do what you can to survive..." the other one trailed off, a grim tone to her sweet voice. "But I believe that we have no business in talking about Mr. Lee and his spoils."

"I suppose," the darker-toned one mused. "Doesn't mean it makes me happy," she grumbled, adding to her agreement. "Do you see how that slave just prances around like she owns the place?"

Down the hallway, there was the sound of someone walking down the hall and the two maids immediately shut up, working in silence. Sungjong shied away from the doorway, heading in the opposite direction of the sound of footsteps, deep in thought.

He thought of all of the times he had seen Spring before she had become a slave, and he thought of how she had reacted to her father, the first day she had sat at the breakfast table. He supposed... that something was amiss. The contempt and anger that he had seen in her was not something to be taken lightly. They would not evaporate just suddenly.

He thought of her sweet smiles and innocent-looking eyes that seemed to hide everything now. He could see they were not genuine--he was not sure if his father did, though.

Sungjong did not want to concern himself with it, lest his father become angered at him for poking his head into affairs that he didn't belong in. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from it.

"What are you doing?"

Spooked, he turned slightly to see that Spring had approached him, a veiled look on her face. He could not decipher what exactly she was thinking or what sort of emotions she was hiding beneath the mask she had put forth.

Sungjong did not answer, choosing to take a step away from her. He did not want to involve himself with her.

"Nothing," he quietly said, eyeing her. She did not make a move to step forward. He turned on his heels, walking briskly in the direction of his bed chambers.

He was relieved to hear that she did not follow.


	4. III

Sungjong hated himself for a lot of things, and it was no surprise that he hated himself and Spring for the things he noticed.

He hated how he noticed that she liked curling her hair behind her left ear particularly, or that she liked fiddling with her tea cup at the breakfast table. She liked taking her tea with just a dash of honey, and she preferred rose-flavoured tea, though she did not complain when she received otherwise. He could tell by the little curl of her lips upwards when the tea was rose-flavoured that she enjoyed it the most. He did not know why he even noticed.

He hated how he noticed that she liked wearing long-sleeved dresses that covered her wrists. It seemed that she basked in the opportunity in being modest, beceause she was not allowed the luxury to be such when she was a slave. However, it did not stop the servants and maids in the Lee Estate from talking about her with their wagging tongues that disapproved of her every move.

He hated how he noticed that her hair was now sporting a healthy shine, perhaps from eating adequately now that she was able to eat similar to Sungjong and his father, though not quite as much or as well.

He hated how he noticed that right after breakfast, she would spend time in the gardens with the lilacs, often doting on them like they were her children. She took care in watering them on the hottest days and she made sure that the soil was always lush and properly textured for them to grow well. He noticed how she took afternoon tea with her father out in the fields and also lunch, and she also spent some time wandering the fields she used to work in, a pensive look on her face. Her fingers would always delicately skim the crops, never enough to make a mark or damage anything. She never joined them for dinner and he hated how he wondered what she was doing.

He took care to avoid her. He did not want to see her.

He saw his fiance often. It made her happy. He did it so that he would be reminded that he had someone and all of these obessessive thoughts about the slave should never, ever come to anything more than just thoughts. He did not want to disrupt the balance of anything. He did not want to upset his father, who seemed to always be upset with him too. He did not know why or what he could have possibly have done to upset his father. He had tried to keep it down low for the past while already and he hadn't mouthed back like he usually did in his youth whenever his father was disgruntled with how he was handling affairs in the esate.

"You're here to see me again!" Mina had beamed in excitement when he had visited her yesterday. She had been weaving in the living room of her estate, accompanied with her maid. Her work was nothing very impressive, and had it been any one else that had weaved it, it would have definitely been flat-out called ugly.

He had almost wanted to grimace at her excitement of seeing him, because his intentions were anything but pure. He was being driven to the point of insanity. Everywhere he turned to in the Lee Estate reminded him of Spring. She was also everywhere, regardless. Not that Mina had to know. What she didn't know would not kill her.

"My lady," Sungjong could only reply, kissing her on the back of her hand. She had squealed in delight, a grating sound that had annoyed him greatly. He wondered just when had she become to be this annoying to him. Sure, he did not like her personality all that much but he was not one to find her little actions and how she behaved around him annoying. But even if Mina did get on his every last nerve, she did not annoy him as much as Spring's presence did.

"About your inheritance..." Mina began. That had been the last straw for that day.

He found that he had to cut the afternoon tea they had together short--he was far too annoyed to be pleasant company. As he threw himself into the carriage awaiting outside her family mansion and the carriage took off, the mansion being nothing but a speck in the distance, did his discomfort ebb away.

To be replaced with more thoughts about Spring.

He hated Spring and what she has made him notice about her. He did not know why he started noticing her and all of her little habits all of a sudden. They barely talked and while he had noticed her before, he was beginning to notice the little things he did not notice of anyone, other than Myungsoo, the only person he could say that he was close to.

But above all, what confused him and what he hated was how he was jealous whenever he saw the little smiles Spring sent towards his father. She had long learned to curtail her emotions and he could not tell what she really felt about his father anymore, or what she felt about anything, in general. Her face was often a mask that seemed to hide someone beneath, but it also looked like a legitimate person who was expressive and living her life without care for the world.

Perhaps it was because of all of these things that he noticed and his ability to be attuned to her every move that he heard footsteps that one night, echoing down the hallway after the creaking from his father's room had stopped. He was often asleep before she left his father's room, but that one night in particular, he could not sleep.

Myungsoo had not returned yet and it had already been many weeks, and Sungjong was wondering what exactly was going on with his best friend, who had yet to contact him since his departure from town.

The footsteps receded into the hallway. But then they stopped.

Sitting up from his bed, Sungjong frowned, wondering why (the person walking was who he assumed was Spring) she had stopped in her tracks.

Logic told him to stay where he was and not be concerned with what she was doing. He did not want wagging tongues talking about his encounter with the slave in the middle of the night. He had a lady that was engaged to him, for goodness sake!

His curiosity, however, told him differently. Eventually, his curiosity won out, because he did not hear footsteps leading down the stairs. They had paused and not resumed... surely that was something worth checking on. Spring still lived in the slave hut; that, at least, had not changed.  _Yet._

His bed creaking underneath him as he distributed his weight unevenly across the mattress, his feet touched the cool ground. He shivered.

Without putting on his shoes that would definitely click on the stone tiles of his chambers, he inched his way to his bedroom door in the darkness. Motor memory was guiding him, for he could not see anything. There was no moonlight to light him a way.

Quietly, he swung his door open. The door creaked, the sound echoing throughout the hallway. He winced, but decided that he wanted to continue on his journey to investigate. There, he saw the hallway illuminated by numerous candles sitting in their lanterns, hung cautiously from the candle holding hooks. Without hesitation, Sungjong closed his bedroom door behind himself, grabbing one of the lanterns with a tall candle. He did not dare breathe any more than he needed to.

Heading towards the stairs, he was rather surprised to find that there was no one there. He wondered what had happened to whoever it was that was walking down the hallway. Peeking down the staircase, Sungjong saw that not even a mouse was scurrying in the hallway downstairs.

"What are you doing?" his father's voice boomed in the hallway. Almost immediately, Sungjong jumped. He swung his arm that had the hand holding onto the lantern in a wide ark. Looking towards where his father's room was, Sungjong saw that the door had silently opened and his father was standing at the entrance of his chambers, arms crossed.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something," Sungjong lied through his teeth, deciding he didn't want to cause any trouble or show any indication of having interest in what Spring did. It was one thing to be interested in what a slave did, but it was another thing to have interest in something that belonged to his father.

"Well, there is nothing out here, boy." Sungjong agreed, but it did not mean that his curiousity was sated. His father was giving him a look that he couldn't quite decipher. Sungjong just met his eyes with an assured, confident look. He decided to retreat.

As he returned to bed that night, he wondered if he had been hearing things. There was no more creaking from his father's chambers and there were no footsteps that echoed down the stairs. There were no secret pathways in the estate...

His thoughts led him over and over in repetitive circles until sleep caressed him into its dark embrace.

\--

The next morning, he had decided to forgo breakfast. He had no appetite for a breakfast because he was feeling very tired. At the break of dawn, he had received message from a messenger that had been sent ahead of Myungsoo himself that said that he was going to be over to visit, citing important matters to discuss. However, any plans of preparing for Myungsoo's visit by making sure his work office was orderly halted the second he saw Spring.

She was standing in the hallway outside of his work office, her right cheek sloppily splayed across her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with hot tears and her other hand was clenched into a tight fist. She was tucked away from plain sight, dwarfed by the curtains that hung by the large, pane window that overlooked the estate's courtyard, but he noticed her anyway.

"Are you quite alright?" he asked her, deciding that it was not kind to ignore her and just walk on like nothing was the matter. Spring did not reply, choosing to shuffle a bit more out of sight.

Sungjong gave a little huff of annoyance and decided to step closer to her, his shoes clicking on the stone flooring. He impatiently asked her again, "I asked, are you alright?"

She did not look at him. Her eyes were gazing out into the courtyard, trained on the sky and the rolling clouds above. He decided that she was clearly ignoring him and didn't want to speak. That was fine with him... maybe.

Sungjong turned away, ready to continue on his way to his work room when he saw her move slightly from the corner of his eyes. He glanced over to look at her, surprised to see a look of deep-sated hatred and promised the person on the receiving end pain. He was the receiving end.

But as quickly as it had come, it had gone. He blinked, wondering if he imagined it. He stalled.

She did not offer him another look or any words. She stepped out from the comfort of the curtains and, as if nothing had happened, went on her way to where he presumed was the dining room for breakfast.

He watched her receding back, wondering if he had imagined it.

It was soon forgotten when Myungsoo rushed towards him from another hallway connected to the main doors.

"Sungjong," he said, breathless. He panted a little, catching his breath as he stood a good two meters away from him. Sungjong curiously gave him a small greeting, looking over his appearance. Myungsoo appeared to not have slept for a very long time, evident by the dark circles that hung beneath his eyes. His always styled hair was a frazzled mess and his clothes looked a little worse for wear.

"We must talk," Myungsoo managed to say before Sungjong wordlessly nodded and gestured at him to follow him to his private room where they could speak freely.

Once seated, Sungjong was rather pressed to hear what exactly Myungsoo wanted to say. After all, Myungsoo was not one to be very frazzled or out-of-breath.

"Sungjong, has your father talked to you about succeeding him yet?"

Wondering where this was going and alert, Sungjong sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"No, why is it that you ask?"

"You don't know why I was out of town because I didn't get the chance to tell you, but it was a meeting for the Lee family."

Puzzled, Sungjong commented, "My father wasn't out of town, though."

Myungsoo nodded, a dark look crossing his face as he leaned closer too, "He elected not to go this time, even though he's the patriarch. He said that he wanted to be impartial to what was going to happen, so that the best person would be chosen." That confused Sungjong all the more. Chosen for what? Why was Myungsoo able to go and not him?

"How were you even able to have knowledge of this?" Sungjong asked. "You are not part of the Lee family." He pointedly gave his friend a look.

"Oh but I am," Myungsoo smirked, leaning back against his chair. "It's just that you never asked, I never bothered to tell you, and I'm not really supposed to spread this like butter on bread."

"What?!" Sungjong exclaimed, almost jumping out of his chair. "That can't be true!"

Myungsoo, clearly unfazed by his friend's outburt, just chose to stare at him as a storm of emotions took him on an emotional rollercoaster. He could only sympathetically offer, "Well, I didn't know until recently and before I could even talk to you about it, the letter came in the mail. My father didn't tell me and as you know, I have no idea who my mom is since she's no longer around."

Pushing aside the new revelation that they were related in some manner, Sungjong could only ask, "What letter?"

"It was a letter calling for all males of the Lee family to come together and decide on the next heir."

All of the blood drained from Sungjong's face.

"What?"

Myungsoo nodded his head, grimacing. "It seems to me that your father does not want to leave the estate and everything that you have with you once he steps down."

He then added, "Of course, no decision has been made yet... but I'm sure that the news will arrive soon."

"But why?" Sungjong asked, standing up from his chair and began to pace around in circles. " _Why?"_

Sungjong could only feel his heart beating in his chest and he felt painfully calm. Sungjong was sure that it was him in denial. He was absurdly calm for someone who just learned he was not the heir to their father's estate and business.

"I think you should sit down for this," Myungsoo finally decided to say, watching his friend--his relative--pace around in repetitive circles that did nothing to calm his nerves.

Sungjong shot Myungsoo an annoyed look, "Does it look like I will be able to sit still?"

"Not really," Myungsoo admitted, "but I don't think you'll take this well."

Sungjong decided to heed his words and sat down on his armchair, deciding to fidget with his hands instead to help calm him. There was not a single thread of deception in Myungsoo's steady gaze.

Finally, with a finality like the last nail hammered into a coffin, "You are not your father's son."

\--

After his half-brother left, Sungjong was just left reeling in shock. He sat there for a long time, ignoring the maids that came knocking at the door, telling him it was time for supper. It was not until the last of the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon that he realized that he was terribly hungry, evident by the gnawing hunger in his stomach and that he had literally wasted an entire day doing nothing but mope for himself.

Standing up from his armchair, he meandered out of his work room, millions of thoughts running through his head. If he were not to inherit the business or the estate, what was the point in staying here anymore? He wondered and he could not come up with an answer.

If he really weren't his father's son... then why was he living there? Why was his mother never around when he was a child?

Alas, there were no answers. Myungsoo did not have much to offer him either. All Myungsoo was sure of was that they were half-siblings. They did not share the same mother, but they shared the same father. Myungsoo's mother was a Lee.

Sungjong wandered the dimly hallways, unsure of where his feet were leading him. His mind was an unending storm and his eyes were a frantic mess. He did not want to believe anything at all. He had spent so many years trying to impress his father and get on his good side... but in the end all of his efforts were for naught.

He found himself at the empty courtyard, devoid of any signs of life except for the plants and grass. He quietly made his way the giant tree in the centre of the courtyard, his feet dragging. Everything seemed to be clouded in a dream-like haze to him.

He placed the palm of his hands on the bark of the tree, leaning against it, as if he were trying to gain strength from it. He stood there in silence, contemplating what he should do next. He was sure that once the new heir was announced, he would have to leave the estate. He had nowhere to go. He was unsure of where he stood now with Myungsoo. Did knowing that his father had not been completely loyal to his mother make him hate him?

Sungjong knew Myungsoo for so long and didn't think it would matter to his friend... but nothing was for sure anymore. He had thought for sure that he would be the one inheriting the Lee business and estate.

"Fancy to see you here," a voice greeted him along with a cool breeze. Her voice was like chimes.

And there, when their eyes met, Sungjong decided to let all of his inhibitions go.

He had nothing to lose.

He stepped towards her, leaning in for a kiss.

He could dimly remember that she had also kissed back with much more fervor. When he leaned away from her to look at her face and how she reacted to the kiss, there was a slight smile in the way her lips curled and her eyes twinkled.

He decided then that she was so much like a flower, because she took his breath away when she genuinely smiled like how a flower bloomed in spring.


	5. IV

**WARNING: Disturbing content ahead.**

\--

Sungjong knew that his father got angered when his possessions were used by others, so Sungjong did not know what possessed him to even dare to meet with Spring after she finished with her business with his father almost every single night. He had first-handedly witnessed a servant be whipped, consequences be damned, for even touching his favourite hunting rifle that he usually polished by himself. He, himself, as a child, had been subject to cruel punishments for touching little things that belonged to his father.

Once, he had gone to bed without dinner and was whipped twice for touching his father's favourite goblet.

But it was of no consequence--Sungjong was far gone.

He could no longer focus on the duties he had and he couldn't find it in himself to even visit Myungsoo. He was consumed by his thoughts of Spring alone. Myungsoo had not sent for him nor told Sungjong of any news regarding who would be the next person to inherit the business and estate. He often found himself just hanging in a limbo of doing nothing and not knowing what was to come.

So instead he distracted himself with thoughts of Spring and the thrill that came with meeting with her in the darkest depths of the night. He didn't go all of the time, however--there were some nights he would just lay in his bed, without being able to move a muscle, and just lay there and stare the ceiling above, hands crossed across his stomach, wondering. He wondered about what was going to become of him once his father announced the heir that was definitely not going to be him, and he also wondered about why he was so strange these days.

On the nights he did meet with her in the rose gardens on the far left of the property, he always anticipated the moment she would round the corner of the rose garden and come running towards him, her gown billowing behind her. Her full, luscious hair would always drape around her, trailing behind her when she ran. She always looked to ethereal to him at that exact moment the nights they met.

She would throw herself into his embrace, a distant look on her face. He did not want to think about what had transpired between her and his father just moments before.

There would always be a chaste kiss. Sungjong loved the kiss because it enthralled him but he never wanted to go any further than that. He didn't want her to think that he was just like his father.

He wasn't sure if he loved her but he liked her so much that she consumed all of his waking thoughts, save for the times he thought of Myungsoo and wondered if he had any more news for him.

Taking her hand, he pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

Tonight, he would not worry about what came after. He would pretend that in the world, there was only him and Spring, the girl who never really smiled from her heart. He was adamant that some day soon he would make her smile truly.

"After you my lady," he said softly, giving a small little bow to her, his lips quirking up into something shy of a full-blown smile. She had giggled in response like always, placing her other hand on top of his, gently caressing his hand.

With the company of the moonlight that was their sole witness, the two danced together innocently hand in hand, in the shadows of the moonlit garden. Sungjong was unaware then that a shadow had been lurking far too long at one of the windows of the estate, watching.

He had been far too entranced.

Her lips curled up in satisfaction when Sungjong kissed her softly again.

\--

Spring nearly yelped out loud when a hand reached out from the shadows and pulled her into a dark, secluded corner of the mansion. She began to struggle, about to scream when a very familiar finger was placed on her soft, red-painted lips. She froze then, realizing that it was Sungjong. They never met in broad daylight because there were many eyes and ears and it was easier to be caught.

It had not been an established rule between the two of them but it was something that the two of them had mutually agreed on without speaking about it.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, the gaze in her eyes gentle as she leaned in towards him to trace his jaw. Sungjong looked so haggard and tired; she had noticed he had not been sleeping much recently.

Sungjong did not answer her question, though he did lean in towards her hand, as if he were taking strength from her caresses. He closed his eyes, sighing a little. "Myungsoo." Without waiting for her to ask for him to elaborate further, he continued, "Myungsoo hasn't been around in so long. I wonder if something has happened to him."

Spring just gave him a small smile in response, even though he could not see it he could sense it, and lovingly moved a strand of stray hair away from his forehead. "Don't worry about it. Your friend will come for you. You should just wait patiently for him. I'm sure he'll be back with news."

"I suppose," Sungjong finally said, opening his eyes to look at the beautiful sight before him. Sungjong was awestruck by just how beautiful she was. He wondered if they were soulmates. That would make sense. He never felt this way for his betrothed and if he had to be objective, Mina was much more beautiful than Spring. He had to ask Myungsoo the next time they saw each other. He was sure that Myungsoo had an idea.

"Please be careful," Spring quietly whispered to him. "I don't know what I'd ever do if we were caught. Certainly, your father would be very upset. I'd be very upset if something were to happen to you."

Sungjong was touched that she cared. If she was pretending, he did not care. He wanted her. He kissed her on the cheek, making her gasp a little. Her cheeks became a painted pink and he just grinned in response, slyly slipping away, with whispers of meeting her that night.

It wasn't until much later that Sungjong realized that he had never explained who Myungsoo was, nor why he was so anxious for Myungsoo to visit him.

\--

They met often under the cover of the night.

Sungjong no longer met his wife-to-be. She rarely sought him out.

Sungjong believed that she had heard about the rumours that he would not inherit his father's estate after all. Sungjong wasn't sure if he really cared. (He didn't).

Sungjong wondered about Myungsoo, who had promised to bring news but never came. Did he lose a friend? Did Myungsoo also recently find out that they were siblings? Is that why he had shunned him now?

Sungjong was unsure and wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

He threw himself into devoting himself to Spring.

He did not see any of the warning signs.

How could he have been so idiotic? So naive?

\--

It had started off normally, like every other night.

Spring had run towards him the second she saw him in the rose gardens, her eyes twinkling in delight. Sungjong had his arms wide open for her, ready to catch her in his embrace. She was twirled around in one circle (that, was a little different than usual) before he gently placed her back down on the dewy grass. Leaning in, their hands still attached, he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. She smiled in response.

However, something changed that night. She did not continue to hold on to his hands after that. Nor did she allow him to kiss her knuckles and ask for a dance. She did not let him lead her further into the rose gardens and out of the sight of the estate's windows.

She slipped her hands out of his, the sweet smile on her face slipping away. In place of the expression was one that was rather neutral and placid; it was one that he recognized as something that she often used around his father. His heart lurched in his chest.

Then his heart froze.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Sungjong jumped away, shocked. Spring, on the other hand, did not seem very surprised. In fact, she seemed relieved. Standing right at the corner of the garden by the doors of the estate was his father, looking so thoroughly amused. Sungjong shivered, noticing that certain look his father had. It was the look that Mr. Lee had before he dealt punishments to someone who had wronged him.

Spring stepped forward, not even looking at Sungjong once. She looked determined--she was out to accomplish something and nothing would stop her. It was only then that Sungjong realized that perhaps the reason why he had never seen her be so sweet around his father was because that "sweet" personality of hers was a facade. This neutral, uncaring expression might have been her real personality.

His thoughts were interrupted and all of the theories that he had for the strange behaviour of the young lady evaporated when his father's voice pierced through his thought process.

"Remember our deal, Winter fairy."

She nodded her head, expression blank. She reached underneath her skirts and detached a dagger in its scabbard from her ankle. Her face still blank she turned to Sungjong who was eyeing her wearily. He was confused, although he did not have a good feeling about what she was holding in her hand.

"Don't take this personally," she sneered at him, not a trace of the sweet Spring he knew present, and she swung towards him, swinging the dagger out of its scabbard in a quick motion. Sungjong dodged, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He didn't understand what was going on and he wasn't sure if he wanted to at this point.

Betrayal.

"But why?" Sungjong whispered. "After all that I've given you..." he faltered. But what had he given her? Nothing really.

Sneering, as if she could read his thoughts, she did not bother answering. Instead, she opted to continue to swing at him with vengeance, each swing more ferocious than the previous one. In a moment of weakness, Sungjong risked looking over to his father who was watching with absolute and utter amusement.

"What's going on?" he asked, panting after each word, dodging each and every swing Spring took at him. The man who was standing there only did so in silence, watching what transpired before him with interest.

"You know, fairy," Mr. Lee called out rather lazily, "I did say you had to kill him with your own hands. I didn't mean it literally. You can use your fairy magic or whatever if so you please." The fairy growled in response, a feral look in her eyes as she whipped around to face the older Lee. "You never said that!"

"You never asked," he said, shrugging, thoroughly amused.

She growled again, turning to look at Sungjong, who had collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion from all of the dodging. She was not as exhausted but she was very irritated. Using the last bits of her energy, she, with deadly, precise aim, enchanted her dagger and threw it towards Sungjong. Sungjong had attempted to move of its path but it was an enchanted dagger--it was not meant to miss its mark.

The dagger embedded itself into his chest, right between where his rib cages were and very close to his heart. Sungjong gasped, the dagger puncturing his left lung. It hurt to breathe. Almost immediately, he felt blood drip from the wound. A small trail of blood began to make its way down the dewy grass and brown earth. Sungjong was at loss for words, watching the scene before him unfold.

"Where is my orb?" Spring immediately demanded, looking over to Mr. Lee. She walked over towards the other man slowly, every bit of her body and the way she walked over screamed attitude. She held out her hand, not sparing one glance at Sungjong. "Where is the money you promised?"

So in the end, it came back down to money.

Sungjong could have laughed and he could have cried. But he did neither. He just watched his not-father and his not-woman exchange glances at each other. Mr. Lee was amused and Spring was livid. "He's not dead yet."

"He will be soon. I need to see my orb before I finish the deed. And I want the money." Sungjong felt a pain in his chest from her words. The dagger that was in his chest felt merciful compared to what he felt from the words.

Mr. Lee sneered then. "I don't have the orb. I never intended to keep my end of the bargain. We may have sworn on it but I never intended to live."

If Sungjong thought he had seen the extent and all of the emotions that Spring could possess, he was very, very wrong. In that exact moment, Spring launched herself at Mr. Lee, shrieking in fury. Her jaws opened in an animalistic rage, her teeth so sharpened and deadly white that Sungjong had troubles deciphering if he were hallucinating because he was severely injured.

"Where is it?" she asked, her eyes a demonic red. It was then that Sungjong realized that fairy was not a nickname for the girl, but rather, perhaps what her true nature was. "Where is my life orb? Where is it?" She shook him but the man just laughed hard, tears appearing in his eyes. He was far gone, Sungjong realized as he collapsed onto his side. He could still see what was going on, though not as clearly. His vision was beginning to become hazy.

"You've been played. Just like me. You pitiful thing. The orb wasn't mine to keep. I needed to use it to bargain with the witch so that the stupid grim reaper wouldn't be able to come here in time. I wanted revenge. I wanted that abomination to suffer too. And once I saw him suffer it would be nothing." He laughed. He looked over to Sungjong who was writhing in his own pool of blood. "I've won. That wench is probably watching and crying her heart out. Serves her right for cheating on me with that subpar human being. I have won. I have won. I have won." He chuckled to himself, a grotesque smile on his face.

She growled, pressing her hands to his throat, lifting him up into the air like he weighed nothing to her. Mr. Lee didn't pay much attention to that, even though her grip was bruising and he was surely going to run out of air in due time. "Which witch? What has she done with it?"

Mr. Lee just chuckled. Spring was not going to take his bullshit. Enraged, she punched him across the face savagely. She spit on him too, for good measure. "Where is my orb? How were you able to control me all of this time without it."

He grinned, "Why, I was told fairies are weak without their life orbs. They'd follow any sort of command. The orb was given to the witch. Are you stupid? Did you not hear me?"

She gave a scream of exasperation and threw him, literally, into the rose bushes. If it hurt he gave no indication of it. He didn't even wince. He just looked so thoroughly amused as he continued to speak, nevermind that he'd just been thrown like a sack of potatoes.

"He is your soulmate. Congratulations, Winter fairy, for killing your own," he laughed maniacally, struggling for breath. His lips were turning blue. "There's no point in your life orb now that your soulmate is pretty much dead. I don't think he's going to make it!" A crazed expression appeared on his face. "Well? I outsmarted you, you stupid fairy! I've outsmarted everyone! I will emerge the true victor! I got my revenge!"

She had a calm countenance about her that made Mr. Lee stop his little victory speech as she approached him again for the last time. Her lips twitched and she finally looked at him in the eye, sneering. He froze, petrified. Sungjong didn't know what he saw because her back was facing him.

Her eyes were like the deepest and darkest nights. Mr. Lee saw nothing but darkness; there was no pain. Just detachment. He was finally scared. "Are you quite done, Mr. Lee?"

He began to laugh, the crazed expression on his face not fading at all. It was laced with fear, however. His heart beat accelerated. "I suppose you knew all along? How messed up! How fitting." He choked on his own blood as she punctured a hole through his chest and squeezed his lung.

She snarled, "Shut up." He struggled, blood spurting out of his mouth and from his wound. He soon ceased to move, a grotesque smile on his face. Spring, completely drenched in blood, looked rather stoic as she stood up once again. She looked in the direction of Sungjong, who was gasping so hard for air. She slowly made her way towards him, a blank expression on his face.

She caressed his cheek. "If only you weren't such a coward," she sighed sympathetically. "I don't want a coward for a soulmate. I needed to leave here and start a new life. But I knew you wouldn't be able to do that for me so I had to plan to get myself out of here somehow. I can't wait for someone to save me. But it doesn't matter. Without that life orb I'm as good as dead. It's apparently good for witch potions but once it enters the cauldron I'm as good as death."

"I do hope that you, in your next life, will be a bit more... brave." She added, a little regretful look in her eyes. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, not minding that they were bloody. She licked the blood off her own lips. "I'll meet you on the other side."

A wicked grin appeared on her face and she pulled out the dagger. Almost immediately, the pain doubled and Sungjong let out a scream of pain. It was then Myungsoo appeared, a feral look on his face as he pushed the fairy away from his half-brother in rage. He cradled the pale form of Sungjong in his arms as his eyes turned a dark, bottomless black. "How dare you do this to him?"

She was part Winter fairy and they, in particular, had a tendency to not love or come to care for anyone but themselves. Their very essence was tied with darkness and deceit. They had no attachments to anyone and anything and to have one, one mean death for them. Their life orbs contained all of their life force and magic and parted from it long, would lead to a fairy's obedience to anyone that gave them orders. Separation from the orb for a period that was way too long would lead to depleted magic stores and eventual death. If destroyed, it was instantaneous death. Spring had no idea where her orb was now and she was sure that it would be used soon. Either way, there was no use in living without her magic that was a part of her. She would be nothing but something hollow.

She just threw her head back laughing, eyes flashing with malice. "How dare I? How dare  _you_! How dare all of you! You knew we were soulmates yet you didn't tell him! He didn't save me even though he felt something for me! Cowards! All of you!" She eyed the man that was the reason for all of her misery who laid dead already and using the dagger that she had coated with Sungjong's blood, she charged at Myungsoo.

With a quick flick of his wrist, she was easily disarmed. She tried summoning the dagger towards her but she realized that she had been depleted of her magic right then and there. She just began to laugh hysterically, tears swarming her vision. They made its way down her cheeks and she couldn't stop. She was dry-heaving at the end of it.

"I ought to kill you," Myungsoo seethed but then it was replaced with a gentler look. "But I won't." He looked down to the man that laid in his arms. "He wouldn't want that." Sungjong was no longer breathing. But Myungsoo had a solution for this. One that he had to execute as soon as possible, right after he settled things with the Winter fairy.

Spring sneered, her face twisting into all sorts of ugly things. "What he wants? What about what  _I_ want? After all that has happened to me, what makes you think I would want to live?"

Her chapped, red lips widened into a smile, showing her pearly, white teeth. Using the last of the strength that she had, she willed that she would be able to use one, last burst of magic that she pulled from deep within her reserves. She would be completely depleted of magic after this--but it was okay. She was not going to exist anymore after this.

Then in one quick movement, before Myungsoo could stop space-time and prevent it from happening, she punctured a hole through her chest and ripped out her own heart.


	6. Epilogue

Myungsoo turned back space-time for his half-brother, something that he never told Sungjong and intended to take with him to his grave. He had defied the laws of space-time and brought back someone who was supposed to have died. It was not allowed.

It was also very strenous and after that, Myungsoo had been unable to carry out his duties as an grim reaper properly. He, of course, did get the job done when required but it was often messier than it should have been.

Myungsoo, however, managed to keep his infringement of the rules away from everyone else, especially Sungjong.

He wouldn't have wanted to answer Sungjong and any of his questions about how and why he was able to do so; as far as Sungjong was concerned, Myungsoo was only able to reap souls for death. He also didn't want to answer any questions Sungjong would have had, regarding why he didn't try to save Spring too.

She, of course, being a Winter fairy, had seen him manipulating space-time when he went back to save Sungjong. She had just sneered at him and then turned a blind eye, pretending that she did not see him as she continued to re-enact what had happened without a glitch. She obviously did not want to be saved, so Myungsoo had respected that.

Furthermore, Myungsoo did not like her for him; not this Spring in this lifetime. He was sure that they would meet again some other time in the future when the time was right. For now, they were not meant to be.

They also could not stay for long in town after Sungjong arose from his coma from excessive blood loss. They were now wanted criminals, for someone had spotted Myungsoo and Sungjong in the middle of the carnage at the middle of the night and automatically assumed that the two were lovers who scorned Sungjong's father and had wanted him and his mistress to be killed.

Myungsoo and Sungjong had to flee from their town without looking back.

Myungoo made sure to say his good-byes to his father, who seemed to look like he knew what was going on. It was almost as if he were expecting it. Myungsoo wondered to that day if his father had hid something from him.

They had met in the dark, after Myungsoo had secretly sent a missive to his father to meet him at the edge of the forest bordering the town.

"Take care of your brother, Myungsoo," was all he had said, a sad smile on his face. At least, that was what he saw in the moonlight that was their only source of light. Those were his last words to him.

"I will." Myungsoo promised. Then he had departed, heading back to where he had left Sungjong to rest, without looking back once.

Later that year, Sungjong's latent powers as a mind-controller emerged, after he had fully recovered from the injuries he sustained. Myungsoo attributed it to his near-death experience.

However, another part of him wondered if it were because a piece of the Winter fairy's soul had somehow imprinted on him and she was now protecting him... not that Myungsoo would be quite surprised if it were the case. Winter fairies were rather twisted and they had a strange way of expressing that they cared.

Myungsoo had almost no doubt that this was one of the cases.

He always noticed a dark essence that followed Sungjong--one that was not easily detected and often appeared when Sungjong needed to expend his abilities. It also tended to cluster when Sungjong was in a life-or-death situation.

However he was not one to meddle in others' affairs, even if they were his own brother's and he also didn't want his brother to think much about it. Myungsoo kept silent about what he suspected and didn't interfere. If Sungjong or anyone else was knowledgable of anything of the sort, he had no idea.

Years later, they would encounter Sunggyu and the crew of Crowned Liberty. And they would join them.

However, there was something that haunted Myungsoo for many years to come.

Myungsoo never told Sungjong why he had suddenly disappeared that year before he had died for the first time--Myungsoo was ashamed to say that he had been busy with his own affairs and had forgotten about his younger half-brother. He had gone to visit his one-and-only love who was on her death bed and had asked for him. He was able to be with her when she passed on and promised that he would watch over her children, after admitting what he really was.

He had regretted when he realized that she would have loved him all the same. But, he had let her go in his cowardly manner of being unable to admit anything, in fear of being ridiculed and shunned.

He spent a few weeks mulling over the fact that had he not been a coward and took a step forward, perhaps his life would have played out differently. It was not really something Myungsoo liked to think about, however.

If Sungjong ever wondered about his sudden absence, he never gave any indiciation of it.

There was also something Myungsoo never told Sungjong that would have worried the younger man greatly. He himself was concerned. He had secretly searched space-time for the few years after the fact, to figure out what had happened, because it just didn't make sense.

When Myungsoo had gone back into space-time to save Sungjong, Mr. Lee was not there. Well, he was, up until the part where Spring delivered the final blow. She had exchanged a very confused look with Myungsoo before she had moved forward and re-enacted what had happened the first time around, ripping out her own heart. When Myungsoo returned to the present, the body of Mr. Lee was still there. This time around, however, Spring's eyes were wide open in fear. Myungsoo shuddered.

Myungsoo had checked Mr. Lee's body and concluded that it was a decoy; it was just a shell.

He had escaped and lived somehow...

\--

Staring out into the vast expanse before him, he felt a little nostalgic.

The blue skies reminded him of the silken dress she wore often (and he still had no clue if she liked it much or not) and the clouds above reminded him of his simpler days, before he had realized his powers as a mind-controller.

Sometimes, Sungjong wondered if he had ever liked her at all, or if it had really all been her ability to manipulate him. They may have been soulmates, but that did not mean much. It just meant that they shared a connection that could not be fathomed.

And Spring had taken advantage of that, he supposed.

He sometimes wondered who she really was, because he was almost certain he never saw who she genuinely was. He somehow regret that he was not able to figure out that they were soulmates sooner. He also regret not being able to help her when he could've. Maybe, if he had started helping her out when he began showing an interest in her, they wouldn't be like this. Maybe she wouldn't have resorted to making a deal with his not-father to be freed. He wondered how his not-father even knew that they were soulmates.

He also wondered, if Spring really was her name...

Nothing would be answered, however. Both parties were long dead.

He did extensive research after her passing, trying to find out as much as he could, finding all sorts of old texts that should no longer exist about Winter fairies and their abilities. However, there was no such luck with finding out just how strong the magic that existed in fairies with diluted bloodlines would be. He did not know why he was so invested. He eventually gave up, deciding there was no use in tormenting himself on what his feelings towards her were. She was gone and would not be back until she were reincarnated. He had nothing but time so he was not particularly dismayed that he had to wait at least another a hundred years.

Perhaps he wanted to have a proper explanation as to why he had liked her so obsessively, turning blind eye to all of the warning signs that told him she was not genuine. 

It did not matter, what the reason was, anymore. 

He turned away from the vast sea before him, walking back into the ship. At the doorway to the cabin hallways, he could hear the six other men fooling around and laughing boisterously.

He took one last look at the moon that shimmered in the darkened sky without fail. Then, pushing himself into the dimly lit hallway, he forced himself to look away from the lonely moon.

She was Spring, and he would see her once again, when they were both ready for a new beginning.

They would meet again because they were soulmates. He was sure of it. 

It was written in the stars he had read and Fate had told him that Herself. 

He was also sure that she would be the storm that tore away the gentle staccato of his monotonous life of just existing where he belonged neither on land or sea, when she appears again. 

She was Spring, and even if she were to betray him and leave him for dead again and again, he would choose for it to happen because she was his mistake to make.

\--

Fate stood at Her window that looked out into the world below, Her lips sealed into a tight line. She was rather confused, for She had been expecting a soul for at least a few moments now but it had just never showed up. It was common for souls to get lost... but She usually would have an idea of where the soul was. The soul's soulmate was also waiting too. Fate had to tie them together and She couldn't do it properly unless the other party also there.

She had been expecting two for sure. Their destinies were interlinked so profusely that it was impossible for one to live without the other.

This time, She was completely stumped. She had never had a soul go missing, nor had She ever had a soul whose destiny was so entwined with their soulmate be able to live after their soulmate died.

She was supposed to take care of binding souls together with the red string of fate and contrary to popular belief, She was the one who greeted people once they stepped over to the other side and prepared them for their next journey. She was the one who dealt with what was the fate for those below. After all, She was Fate.

"Fate."

She spun around to face the angel that had appeared out of thin air and approached, his footsteps light. He gave Her a small, cursory bow in respect. She gave him a small nod to greet him and he returned the favour with a smile, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, Her tone gentle even though She was very frustrated. The angels were nice beings who made Her job so much easier. He unravelled a scroll that he was carrying on his back, reading out its contents. "This is a message from the Lee Clan."

Her eyebrows raised. The Lee Clan were fallen angels and they weren't exactly on the best terms with anyone in the Heavens.

"What do they want?"

"They wanted to report something..." the angel trailed off and read off the contents of the scroll. When the angel finished and rolled up his scroll, there was a rather pregnant pause in Her room.

"I see," She finally said, looking every bit unamused. She was unsure of how to carry on, but She would think of something. 

Every action had its consequences.

The angel took that as his dismissal and after a quick bow, he disappeared.

Fate went to work immediately after, feeling through the world beyond Her window pane, looking for the soul that was supposed to come, now that She knew who exactly she was looking for. Or, She guessed, what.

Gathering the soul that had come and the soul that was still wandering past his time, She did her best in binding them. It was not easy and it did not make for a stable connection between the two soulmates either. As She sent the soul of the person who had died off to search for redemption in the subsequent life before reincarnation with a wave of Her hand, She used all of the power invested in Her to make sure that his actions were punished.

Fate was rarely unkind but this time, She was not going to be pleasant, for he had made the queue for reincarnation longer. It was unfair to those waiting to be reincarnated.

Reaching out one last time to the red string of fate that She had just bound to two pinky fingers (that would not appear until they were near each other when the soul reincarnated again), She casted a quick spell.

It would crumble away and become nothing but dust when it appeared the next time the two souls met.

Death.

 

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and Foremost  
> I'd like to first thank everyone that has left/will leave a comment after reading this; I am quite a sucker for comments and I enjoy reading them. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I will eventually get around to answering any questions and comments even if I'm busy, now that a new semester has begun and I feel like I took on a little too much for the amount of time there is in a day ahaha---
> 
> I also would like to ask that if you have any constructive criticism, to please either: a) write it down in the comments or b) message me about it, if you're feeling a little shy. I would really love to get feedback, as I'm actually not an English major (and my major(s)/minor are very far from it), so I haven't been able to improve my writing in many years. I also did take a break from writing to focus on my studies in high school, so there's also that. I do write as a hobby and I'm thinking of trying my luck eventually in the far-off future with getting a full-on story published.
> 
> Criticism is very much appreciated, even though it does hurt sometimes. But hey, honesty is the best policy. I do realize that re-writing is something I'm going to get accustomed to (since I took this story on and off for at least 3 times during the writing process to edit). I think a re-write is definitely in-store for this story in the near future once I find time again. To some degree I am satisfied with what I've written but I feel like I could expand on some parts and write the characters better. As a side note, I'm actually very uncomfortable with writing fantasy--I'm used to writing realistic fiction to be quite honest and it's been my go-to genre for the most part. I like reading fantasy, I have ideas for fantasy novels, but I lack the ability to write it properly.
> 
> Of course, please feel free to add me as a friend! I usually wander around like a ghost, haunting the website for something to read. I'd be happy to make some new friends in the process!
> 
>  
> 
> About the Story  
> This was supposed to be a two-shot but somehow, after trying to plan it out, it just didn't make sense to make it a two-shot when there was so much that was supposed to happen. The lead originally was Myungsoo when I wrote this ages ago, but I do know that there's not a lot of Sungjong fics on AFF so I replaced Myungsoo and put in my ultimate bae instead :')
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
